a love an alec
by MyNameIsDingDong
Summary: The once live two sister's name Isabella and Maria Swan they are sisters and Isabella wants to go to forks but bella's sister is going to Italy. So when they both move to forks Maria went to see her two best friends Kayla and Brooklyn. When Kayla sees Maria or Aria they ask her "yes you can but you have to find a hotel first". They say aye aye captain"! Brooke can you came here f
1. Chapter 1

The once live two sister's name Isabella and Maria Swan they are sisters and Isabella wants to go to forks but bella's sister is going to Italy. So when they both move to forks Maria went to see her two best friends Kayla and Brooklyn. When Kayla sees Maria or Aria they ask her "yes you can but you have to find a hotel first". They say aye aye captain"! Brooke can you came here for a minute I need to tell you something good will happen to the both of us I don't know what will happen but all I know that when you are in trouble come and find me. The day they all go to Italy Alec and Jane are looking for anything out of place Alec is looking for his mate but jane says to Alec " Alec give it a rest she will never come you and I both know that she will come when she is ready Alec wait Felix is waiting for his mate".

Chapter 1

No one's point of view

Maria is on her way to Italy with Brooke and KiKi. Brooke ask "Maria what part of Italy are we going to"? Maria answers and says "volterra". So they finally landed and they got a taxi. The taxi ask "where would you like to go"they all say "volterra" the taxi paled and said "are you sure miss"? Maria answers in Italian "Sì, vogliamo andare a Volterra Sir". Her two best friends just stared at her in shock. So they went to volterra and went to there hotel the person in the front desk says "Come posso aiutare ti manca"? Maria answers back "sì ma'am Sono Maria e questi sono I miei amici che ho fatto in modo di usare questo hotel". The receptionist said "fammi controllare perdere. Aw vedo Te ei tuoi due freinds".

Brooke's point of view

I see my best friend aria talking to the receptionist in Italian I had to make note of to ask where she learned Italian. So after we got the room I finally ask "Maria how do you know Italian"? Maria says "I have been learning since I was three years old and that was with my sister bells". I answered with an "oh". KiKI says aria (nickname for Maria) "Why have you never told us this"? Maria answers "I was told that if I told anyone that I would have to teach them I am now flaunt in that language but not my friends so you are good". I just nod an okay.

Alec's Point of view

I saw a girl who looked about 15 or 16 years old I saw her with two girls that must be her best friends. I ask heidi to see if the girl will come on the tour through the volturi castle and when it is time to feed I would grabber her and take her to my room. Heidi said "Alec I will try but there is no grente your mate". I nod ok and went to see what the masters need. Aro calls for me and Jane. We bow in front of our masters and aro calls me so he can listen to my thoughts that is when he gets to my chat with Heidi he looks at me and says "Alec you have finally found your mate but she is human. Alec what are you going to do when you have her in your grasps"? I don't know master I will have to figure out what I can. Aro tells both me and my sister that you are dismissed.

 **The next day Maria is out running**

Maria's point of view

I was in the middle of my run that is when I saw a woman who was having people following her but when she saw me she ask "how much Italian do you know"? I answer "Sono molto influente. Perché me lo chiedi?" That is when she says "meraviglioso Voglio sapere farete partecipare alla visita del Volturi castello". I say "sì, ma i miei amici ti preoccupi e ho bisogno di fare la doccia". Heidi says "Penserò a qualcosa ma dovrete venire con il gruppo, ma rimanere accanto a me per favore?" I answer "si". I look back at the people they just stare at me when I spoke Italian I say I can speak all languages even mine that I was born with so not a word. Heidi just looks at me impressed at what I said even though I was sweating and I need a shower she must of known what I was thinking because she said " Maria go ahead to your hotel we will wait for you and have your friends come to". I said "grazie mille, ma i miei amici sono fuori". Heidi says "Capisco quindi è fino a quando si arriva proprio qui."

I go back to my hotel and jump in the shower and wash my hair and when I finished that I went and got dressed. I braided back my hair so it was not in my face. I walk back where Heidi was waiting and she smiled at me I stand next to a couple who asked me how old was I said "15 years old" they say " you are here by yourself ?" I say "no I am not I have my bff's with me but they are doing some things so yeah enough asking me questions ok." They look at me in fear but nod so I just walk away. We start to walk up to a castle. I had a really bad feeling it was telling me to run away.

Aro's Point of view (oh god)

We are waiting for Heidi to come back with our meal and Alec's mate. We hear about 20 heartbeats but there is one that is going really fast and I am guessing it is the girl. They walk in the throne room and as soon as the young girl walks in Alec runs and grabs her and takes the girl to his room. As soon as he comes back we enjoy our meal. I watch as our meal looks ready to scream I say welcome to Volterra and we have our meal. I tell Alec to go get his mate so she can introduce herself to us. I hear the girl's heartbeat and Alec talking to her. I look at her for a moment then I felt a fatherly bond towards the girl.

Maria's point of view

I am walking with the person that says that they are my mate. The boy tells me his name is Alec Volturi. I tell him mine Maria Sofia Swan. Alec looks at me and says "Maria you will met the three kings of my kind and do not in anyway try to run do you understand me amore mio." Then he ask me if I am fluent in Italian? I answer "sì, Io non ho molte altre lingue." He looks at me and is impressed. So we walk up to the throne room and he opens the doors for me I say "thank you."

Alec's point of view

I look at my loving mate and her name itself is beautiful. I open the door for her and she said a small thank you. I let her walk in first then I followed behind her and stand right next to her. Aro asked her "do you now Italian"? She answers "sì, parlo Italiano". Aro looks at me and says "Alec you made a good choice but how did you know she was your mate?" I look at him and said "I looked at him and said "I saw her walking with her friends to a restaurant and I knew that I was her mate but Felix also find his mate in one of Maria's friends."

Felix's point of view

Aro looks at me and says "Felix you need her and ask her to come with you". I look at Maria and she knows something but she is in a room full of vampires so she is scared out of her mind so I try to get close to her and she look ready to bolt. Alec looks at her and tries to hug her but she backs up. Marcus looks amused and Aro looks amused at the exchange. Alec looks at him and says damn it Aro this is my mate and you find this shit funny. Alec say's "Master Maria knows who this girl is and she can bring her here for Felix." I look at Maria and try again to get near her she did a back handspring and everyone looks at her and she says "I am a gymnast and I am the youngest in gymnastics to be on the team so I know how to do many other things other than just a back handspring. Aro looks at Maria and ask "what is the girl's name that Felix mated on"? Maria says "her name Is Brooklyn Evans and she goes by the nickname Brooke Evans". Aro tells her to go and get her friend Brooke she nods ok and she walks out really fast.

Brooke's point of view

We have not seen Aria all day I am starting to get worried about her me and Kayla are a year older than her she is not even 16 years old yet and she need to be watch her father Charlie will kill me and Kiki. I ask Kayla what she is up to Kayla says "I planning to make sure Aria is no longer captain". I ask why Kayla? Aria has nothing but been good to you and besides she is not the captain yet and you want her off the team **?"** Kiki I am so mad at you right now how could you do that to your best friend? Kiki answers "well aria never stops talking about her position as captain of the gymnastics time back in phoenix so me and jasmine plan on kicking her off the time because after all me and her are the captains of the team." I will deal with you later I need to find Maria.

Alec's point of view

It is cloudy today so I take Maria to her hotel and I will have to wait for her and Brooke to come out of the hotel. Maria walks in the hotel. I hear her argue with Brooke about where she was but Brooke said I don't give a flying corn chip. Maria walks out dragging Brooke and she stand next to me pretty mad. I ask what happen in Italian she answers "Brooklynn qui ottenuto arrabbiato con me per non averle detto dove vado e ho dovuto portare a mio padre dang e sorella al problema." As soon as we got there I took them both to the throne room and told Maria to stand next to me she nods an ok and tells Brooklynn to wait. I spoke to Maria and the masters in Italian "Maestri Maria è qualcosa di speciale e che potrebbe avere un potere che potrebbe essere utile in guardia ma il suo amico Brooklynn potrebbe avere una potenza di due, ma maria ma hanno più allora in poi." Aro looks at Maria first than at Brookelynn then he says to Maria "Maria I will have my guards attack you and your friend to see if you both will be useful or not." Maria nods then looks at Brooklynn and mouths you ready we are gymnast we got this. She looks back at Aro and nods. Aro smiles and tells Demetri to go first and attack the girls Aro told Jane and Heidi to hold me and Felix back because they are new found mates. I watch as Demetri attacks her but she projects a force field then fire came out of her hands and also the other three elements. Then I looked at Brooklynn and she also showed power she can manipulate the currents around her and she is right next to me and Felix but we all knew that Maria is the most powerful between the two of them she will need to learn more control over hers but Aro was not done yet he called my twin sister to use her power on Brooke and the next thing we all knew she was on the floor screaming her head off and that must have snap something in Maria because the next thing we all knew her force field was going straight for her.

Heidi's point of view

I watch as Maria is about to be attacked by Demetri and Brooklynn is just standing there in horror as her best friend is about to be attacked but she did a lay out. Everyone just stood there in shack but Brooklynn had a huge smile on her face because she knew. Then Demetri tries again and she is on the floor and she does a back walkover and we try Jane on her and she is on the floor screaming but the next thing we knew was a very powerful force field come from her and we knew that if she learns to manipulates it can become a shield and a very powerful one at that but she also was able to control the weather with her emotions and the elements. I watch as Brook runs to Maria and hugs her. Aro said "enough both Brooklynn and Maria are staying with the Volturi". I look at Maria and she is not happy at all. Maria is very pissed and says "what the hell I am not staying here I don't care I have an older sister who needs me to help her in her class and what you say will not keep me here." I looked at Maria and back to Aro but when I stopped on him his face showed a very look of anger and told Alec to take her to his room and deal with her and every that knew gasped.

Marcus's point of view

I look at Aro with pure shock the way he told Alec to take her to his room and ask him to have him drank from him to her we all knew that if she did this she will have no choice to stay and that is what made us look back at her with pity she just looks like she wants to slap him and no one was holding her back but Alec was trying to get her out but no such luck so he had to cut off all her sense and had Jane carry her. I look back at Brooklynn and look at her ties and they were strong but her ties to Felix is there but the one I saw with her and Maria is that of a sister bond and it is very powerful. I looked up as soon as jane walks back but what had us all turn to her was that she was all wet and my dear god she looked really pissed but Aro said "My dear Jane I think you and Alec might have to drink from her in order for her to listen to you and your bother". I looked at Aro and said "you know that once two people drank from that one person he/or she will be loyal to those two and once they are turned they are beside them. But since Maria is mated to Alec he will have better control over her and their ties to each other will be stronger but her ties to her sister Isabella will disappear and it will never be there ever." Aro looks at me and says "she has a sister well we will deal with that when the time comes but until than we deal with the girl".

Brooklyn's point of view

I never thought I would have to fight with my best friend and watch her be taken from me we promised to stick together no matter what and all of a sudden we are mated to vampires I watch as Marcus and Aro go at each other making me think of my little brother and sister. I wait until they are done fighting to say something. When they are done I finally say what has been on my mind "I am sorry but Maria is right I have two younger siblings that need me but I do not want to stay here I need some time to myself. Aro looked at me and said "I am sorry but you will have to stay here with Felix and send them a letter saying you are fine but you won't be coming home." I start to cry and Felix comes to me and calms me down and it works but then Alec comes back with Jane right beside him and Maria right behind them. I run to Maria and she has her arms open up to me and I start to cry in her shoulder she whispers comforting words and rocks me back and forth for comfort. Alec calls Maria and she looks up and sees him beckoning her to stand next to him she looks between me and Alec and sighs in defeat and walks over to him. I watch as she kisses Alec and steps away

Aro's point of view

I watch as Maria walks over to Alec and what shocked us all was that Alec goes in and kisses her and she responds the same way and then she steps back to his side and Jane smiles happily that she can finally control someone. I look back at Brooklynn and she is crying in Felix's shoulder. I look back at Maria and see that she is struggling with her emotions and the weather is changing a lot. I watch between the two girls and saw that one of still needs to be controlled but Maria should be fine but Brooklynn on the other hand might take a lot longer so I tell Felix to take her to his room and do whatever. He nods okay and takes her out. I turn back to Jane and Alec I ask "them what are you going to do about Maria"? Alec says "I might talk to her about what she wanted to do before I change her".


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 **A few months after Maria stays Edward Cullen shows and ask for death** _I do not own twilight only Stephanie Mayer does but the characters I do own are Maria (aria), Kayla, and Brooklyn_

 _._ Edwards's point of view I was ask to join the guard but I turned them down so I will just have to provoke them so I will have to expose myself but I stop when I see a girl that looks like Bella but she looked sixteen but the only different was that her eyes were green and her hair was a lighter shade of brown. Alec says something to her but I don't catch it so I keep going. I am about to expose myself to the humans when I hear my Bella call my name. I feel someone run into me. I allow her to push me in and Felix and Demetri walk forward. We have a silent argument and Alice walks in and says "gentleman not now there are people watching". That is when Jane shouts "enough" and everyone turns towards her. I look back at Bella to see how she is doing her sister has been missing for over a year along with Brooklyn. Jane says "come the masters are not going to wait they are impatient". We walk down to the throne room and I see the same girl who looks like Bella but younger and has green eyes. I look at Bella and her eyes were wide with recognition she knew who it was. I ask is that Maria she nods and looks back at her she stops and looks straight at Bella and turns and runs where ever she goes but Jane yells "Maria come here Alec has been looking for all over the place". Maria stops and says "I have been working on gymnastics Jane". Alec's point of view I have not seen Maria since see went to the gym to work out and Brooklyn went somewhere with Felix. I see Jane and Maria and the Cullen boy along with his human and pixie of a sister but I held my arms out for Jane then Maria but I held on to Maria much longer. I look and she knew that me and Jane will have to do what we did and then we heard Edward growl but Maria looks at Bella and says one word did you open my letter? I look at her but she just nods her head. I go back to Jane and say "Sister, they send you out for one and you come back with two…and a half. Such a clever girl" I smile at my wonderful mate and look straight at the girl who looks like my Maria except she is older she is older than her and has brown instead of the wonderful green eyes I love and once she is changed will miss. But we have to wait until she finishes school but she is a very smart girl and she will probably gradate early for a school online. I look back at Aro to see what he is going to do but me and Jane feed from Maria so she can obey the Volturi and will stay by myside. I look at Isabella who is looking at Maria and I knew that she wanted to talk to her sister in private and she looks straight at Aro and ask allowed if she can speak to Bella. Bella's point of view I finally got to see my sister Maria and she has to be with the volturi and the first thing she does is ask Aro if she can speak with me in private. So my sister looks at me and says "follow me Izzy". I nod and look at my sister and follow her but Edward growls at my sister and the one thing she does is looks back at Edward. We are in a private area and she turns to me and says "Izzy I love it here with the volturi I love Alec and I know he will always be there for me. Izzy I am happy and I want you to be as well but not with Cullen I don't like him sis but I will try but if he growls at me one more time I will not hold alec and jane back I don't care if you are a shield. Izzy you will allow me to stay I can't be away from Alec it will be it will be too painful". I look at my sister and I can tell she really has no choice but to stay. I will have to talk to Edward about that but my sister is not happy with Edward.

Jane's point of view

Maria has yet to come back but I can tell she will try to leave with her sister and Cullen so I will have to cut this short. I hear the footsteps of Maria and Isabella so I go greet Maria and take her to Alec. As soon Maria got to Alec she focuses on her sister. When aro wanted to try some gifts on her that is when she looked at Edward for the first time she notices that the Cullen's are looking at her and she is getting angry the sky outside is starting a thunderstorm until someone calms her down the last time it was when

Flashback

 ** _Maria come here we are going to work on your gifts and focus on your power over the elements and do not try getting me soaking wet like last time. Maria nods and focus on one of the elements because she gets tired quicker and needs to rest longer so we focus on fire because that one is the one she lose the most energy and will cause her to sleep in and out for at least two to four days. But Maria never come to practice that week. But Felix thought it would be funny if he took Maria's phone and text Kayla I don't know why but when she got her phone she read the texted from Kayla and when she replied it was really bad so we had to look outside and look at that it was thundering outside. And without us looking she set Felix's clothes on fire._** **_End of flashback_** I look at Aria now she was not that person then because Chelsea changed her bonds with that girl but her bonds to her sister were still there. The only reason why we kept there bond like that is like that is protect your powers. Aria told me that my powers are stronger when bonded together. But the problem with that is Aria refuses to be near Heidi now. Aria's point of view (Maria)

I knew from once I came back in. I allowed Alec to rub my spot where he drinks from. Aro had ask Jane to use her power on my sister that is when all hell broke loss Edward decided to jump in front of Izzy and I wanted to rip Cullen's head off so bad but I do not want to hurt my sister. But I have been with the volturi since I have been in Italy. I watch as my sister is yelling stop for her Edward it just wants to make me gag. But I look straight at Alec and wait for him to take me to he's room so he can from me along with Jane. I remember when I played my memories when every time I would sing. But one time when Jane came into me and Alec's room while I was working on a secret power that I never told the masters about.

Flashback

 _I was working on putting my memories from when I was three years old to five years old. But I had a feeling that someone was watching me so when I looked up I saw Jane standing there looking at me and wanted to say something. But I had to get rid of the memories before she saw how much I look like her but with brown hair. So as soon_ _as jane walks in she sees nothing but she ask me what I was doing I had to come up with something before she takes me to aro and I consider that a bad thing._

 _End of flashback_

I would every time ask for a knife and Felix would just look at me like I am crazy but I just reassure that nothing bad will happen. As soon as I have the knife I put it next to my skin and do a small scrape along my arm and when it is bleeding. I wait for it to drop on the floor and I see three newborn vampires I knew if Alec and Jane found out what I have done I am so dead not really. I have to protect myself but as soon as I try to put up my force field I am attack by two of them and my hand is glowing white which means I need to heal it fast or I am dead but I put the glowing hand on the spot where it was bleeding but it was too late because Jane and Alec came in along with Demetri and Felix and right behind him was Brooke. Alec was kind of mad when he saw the knife on the floor along with some of my blood but what got him furies was that my hand was glowing white and I kept this power a secret.

Demetri's point of view

We took Maria to Aro, Marcus, and Caius but as soon as we get to the throne room Maria starts to dig her heels in to the floor but since we are vampires we were able to drag her in front of the masters. Aro was pretty mad when Jane showed him why Maria is here and when he looked at her arm and her still glowing hand and looks straight at the two lower level guards and looks at the knife that she used to cut her arm. Aro ask if Felix can give the knife back to Maria. She takes a step back and refuse the knife but Felix keeps going up and Maria going back. As soon as she is close to the door she opens it and bolts away. Felix looks at our masters and they tell Jane to go get her. As we watch Jane go get Maria. I focus on the issue at hand with the knife and with Aria and her one power that she has kept from us since we found out about her other powers but she might be keeping one more to herself and not tell us about this but we will have to make sure that she does not do this again.

* * *

Third person point of view

Jane runs after Maria and grab her by the arm and took her back to the throne room. They walk through the throne room and Aro stands up to beckon for her to came here. Maria goes to Aro and they have a argument for a few minutes then Marcus cuts in and ask for both Maria and Aro to stop. Marcus ask Maria to tell everyone the truth on why she has kept her healing power a secret and any other powers but the resilience of over most parts of my powers are hard to handle when it comes to many things. Masters that is only because I did not want you all to know it is hard enough that I have to look after myself and stay quiet every time there is a coven or a new born vampire who wants to join the guard." Aro looks pissed when Maria said that. Aro ask Maria why she felt the need to hide this power from us.

Caius's point of view

I watch as Maria looks at Aro and says nothing. I had to ask the question again so I say to Maria "will you please answer Aro's question on why you felt the need to hide such a power from us and do it in a castle full of human drinking vampires?" Maria looks at me and says "I kept it from you because I knew this would happen I did not want to be here in the first place last year let's not forget that I was forced to stay here and face my bond with Alec and be forced to have him and his sister drank from me when you all felt like I would betray you. I also hid it from you because I did not want you to have me as an animal trapped in a cage but I guess that is too late as well. I also felt the need to hid this from you is because I had a very bad feeling about everything that is happening now." I look at Maria and ask why? She answer's with "I am sorry that I had to say those words but it is the god damn truth master I may be loyal to you all but I had to give up the one thing I love the most so excuse me that I am grouchy I have not done gymnastics in a while. I maybe with Alec and controlled by both witch twins but I would love to have some time with Brooke." I look at her in understanding because we have had Maria work on her powers and not all her to spend time with her best friend.

Thank you so much for your patience this chapy is done love you all and review J

_Shallea


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I do not own twilight but the plot is mine along with most of the character

AT Forks high in Washington

Bella's Point of view

For once this year I finally had my little sister back and she is with one of the witch twins I can't believe it when Edward met her for the very first time he started to talk bad about her and that made me so mad. For a few days know I have not spoken to any of the Cullen's since both Alice and Edward spoke badly about me sis. Jasper has been trying to get me to say anything to them about Maria but I refused they only know that my sister went to Italy and never came back. They also figured out that if they try to take Maria out of Volterra and back here to Forks, Washington then I will talk to them again and they were wrong because a few days later Maria called and let me know that Edward made a huge mistake and is going to be punished for his crimes. I ask what they are going to do. She says "Aro is going to kill for trying to take someone's mate." I paled a little but said ok go ahead." Maria said "that there will be a trial and you need to be there". So we hang up the phone and I had to get packed and Katie walks in and says to me "Bella what is going on?" I look at her and said "Katie Maria has called me and said that we both need to come to Italy." Katie looks down and nods her head and goes in to her and Maria's room. I tell Charlie were me and Katie are going.

 **On the way to Italy**

Katie's point of view

I look out the plane window and think about all the times that me and my twin sister shared together. I remember when Maria wanted to explore the world with me and how she loved to sing to me. I also remember when I fell down she would come and help me or when she fell down and I would go to her. My earliest childhood memories with my twin sister is when we were turning six and Maria wanted to go out to eat and I agreed with her. Bella was calling my name and telling me that we have made it to Italy I took a deep breath and walked into the airport with Bella. We went to baggage claim and got our stuff and we looked for the volturi and my sister. I saw Maria walk over to us and had her mate behind her. You are wondering how I know about vampires and there mates that is because Edwin told me. I look at my twin sister and we both start to cry it has been so long and she broke my promise but know I understand why because she found her mate. Maria introduces me to Alec, Jane, Demetri, and Felix. I give them each a nod and look back to my twin sister it has been a year and I have not seen her in so long.

Jane's point of view

I look at Maria and the girl that looks like her and I see why Maria wanted to keep her a secret and why Aro gets angry at Maria for blocking the girl from him. I watch as Maria walks over and hug them both. She walks back to me and Alec and looks straight at a girl who looks like her and that is when Maria introduce and says "Alec, Jane, Demetri, and Felix this is my twin sister Katie". I look at Katie and Maria and I see that they both have the same features. Katie speaks to Maria "Arie it has been too long and I have missed my wonderful twin it hurt that we had to be so far apart from each other." I smile at Maria because I want her to be happy and I watch as Maria runs to Katie. As Maria looks at us and says "Kate it was too long I have missed you too. Kate I am so happy to see you I would try not to cry every time I think about you. It was really hard to keep you a secret even though you are my sister. Oh and Bella jerkward has been mean to me when he tried to take me from Alec." I look at Maria and I can't believe that she kept this from us. I look straight at Maria and I say to her "care to explain why you kept your twin sister a secret."

Maria's point of view

I look at my wonderful twin and I think about the day we fought about me going to Italy that day was really hard. But I am glad to be near Kate again. My older sister Izzy looks at me and says "Maria you look so wonderful little sis I have missed you and I did not like when the Cullen's spoke Illy of you I had to get away and edweird told Katie about vampires and she flipped." I look at Bella as soon as she told me what jerkward did to my twin sister and how he allowed his family to talk Illy of me I got really mad I will make sure he gets it when the time comes but until then I want to catch up with my twin sister. So I lead her over to Alec and he just stares at my sister and I get annoyed and said "Alec do me a favor and stop looking at my twin okay. Me and Katie will tell you everything and why I kept her a secret okay. Love you lot Alec". I wait for him to recover from what I just said. I watch as Demetri tries to get near Katie but I step in front of him and told him to back away from my twin or you and I will have a problem understand. Demetri is too scared to say anything so he just nods like a bobblehead.

Alec's point of view

I lead Bella, Katie, and Maria to the cars I told Bella to ride with Felix and Demetri and Katie and Maria to ride with me and Jane. I allow Jane to drive so I can look straight at Maria and ask her to explain why she kept her a secret when Marcus told you to tell us everything. Maria sighs and says "I kept Kate a secret because if Aro ever found out about Katie there would have been an issue. Katie is my best friend but Brooke does not like my sister what so ever every time I invite my sister somewhere she starts to talk bad about her or every time I try to say something about Katie Brooke had a problem." I look at Katie and she looks down sad and starts to cry. Maria looks at Katie and holds her sister I rarely do that to Jane it is sweet to see my mate happy. Jane says "Maria I don't understand why you keep her hidden from the masters they need to know." Maria and Katie look at each other for a minute and Katie explains why "Jane and Alec the reason why I was kept a secret for so long was because me and Maria share some gifts. Besides Maria was not ready to say anything about me. Besides when Bella come home to me she was crying and I figured out why she saw Aria and knew how much she meant to me." I look at Maria and see her crying and that is when I remembered what Maria asked me when Bella and Cullen left.

Flashback

 _I ask Maria why are you crying and what has upset you? Maria looks at me and says "Alec when I saw Bella today it reminded me about my other sister and how I miss her so much but she is the reason I am still here." I go to Jane and tell her what Maria told me about another girl that is related to her._

End of flashback

I knew that once we got back to the castle Maria is in trouble with the masters. Katie says something to Maria "Arie I am scared sis you are a few hours older than me and I prefer that you keep me safe I know about your force field will protect me". I watch as Maria looks at Katie and says "I promise and this time I mean it." I look at the girls and ask "Maria what do you mean by saying I promise and this time I mean it." Maria looks at me and says "Alec when I said I promised and I mean it this time. It was because I broke the first promise to Katie when she ask me to come back to her and tell her about the trip." I look at Katie and she looks like she is about to cry and Maria holds her very close to her.

Demetri's point of view

I am behind Jane and Alec with Bella in the back seat worried about something I ask her myself and she looks up says "I am worried about Katie that is all she is the baby of the family and a few hours younger than Maria". I look at Bella and said "Bella I think that I might have mated to Katie and Maria does not like it at all why is that?" Bella answers "Demetri Maria and Katie are really close and they are the best of friends. They are finally back together it was hard for Kate to be away from her twin they are connected in a way that I don't even understand yet they are impossible to separate." I look at Bella and nod in understanding that would explain why Maria threaten me when it comes to Katie. As we pull up to the castle and the underground garage. We all walk into to the throne room and Aro walks in front of Maria and we watch as her hand starts to shake and she looks at Bella for help. Bella looks at Katie and Maria and walks next to them and whispers something into their ears and they both nod an agreement. Maria gives Aro her hand and he takes it then looks back to Maria clearly mad.

Aro's point of view

I look into Maria's mind and for the first time she shows me this girl who looks exactly like her and how close they are. I look at Maria and say's "Maria why could you keep your twin a secret and never said a thing about her to any of use except Brooklyn." Maria pales and looks at the girl that I found out her name is Katie. Katie answers "Aro my sister did that because she was trying to protect me from you and the other two kings she loves me so much. I will not allow you to harm my twin sister." I look at her in shock that she spoke to me that way. Demetri looks at Katie while Maria is looking at Demetri. I ask what is going on. Bella answers "Demetri mated on Kate and Maria is very protective over her and won't allow him near her. Maria threaten him over Katie she does not want anyone near her." I look to Marcus and he nods that it is true. Alec and Jane sigh at the fact that they have to feed from Maria again so she can allow them to be together. Felix looks between Kate and Maria while looking at Demetri and Alec.

Felix's point of view (I have been waiting to do this point of view for almost two and a half chapters)

I knew that Maria can be a little secretive but her hiding her twin sister was the biggest shock but she is very much like Bella when it comes to protecting someone she loves **.** Katie looks at Maria for help they must have had a silent agreement because Maria says to Aro "master I believe it was Kate that wanted me to keep her a secret." Aro looks like his top was about to expose it was kind of funny but also scary. Aro looked straight at Maria and tells her to move so he can see the girl. Maria answers "no master my sister has nothing to offer she is off limits to all the volturi." I watch as Demetri growls out "mine" Bella snapped her head and looks at Demetri and says "you are in it for now Maria told you to stay away from Katie". We watch as Maria stares at him with pure rage. Alec walks over to Maria and calms her down which worked as seeing that Alec and Jane drink from her from time to time.

Heidi's point of view

Maria looks right at the girl and mouths run. I look at the girl and she nods ok and what surprise use is that Maria thinks she can get away. We watch as Jane and Alec grab Maria and take her to her and Alec's room. We wait until they come back from drinking Maria's blood. As soon as they come back Maria walks over to Katie and takes her with her as she stands next to Jane and Alec. But just then the rest of the Cullen's walk in. Alice grabs Bella and takes her to their side of the room. But that is when Rosalie looks at Maria and says "hello Swan miss me I know you only came to Italy to get away from me and Emmett." Maria answers "likewise Rose I came to Italy for some time alone with my friends so but out." Everyone in the volturi looked shocked at the four. Aro turns to Maria and says explain how you know some of the Cullen's. Maria sighs and says "I know Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper from school. Right before I came here to Italy I had to go to school. When I was in the hall they walked up to me and Katie. Rosalie started to mess with us in the hall and gym." Aro nods while looking at Katie and asking for her hand to prove Maria was telling the truth. Alec grabs Maria by the waist and pulls her to him. Aro let's go and looks at the Cullen's and says "Carlisle and Esme it looks like your children have been busy messing with the twins. But it also looks like Edward told Katie about us being vampires." Alec starts to kiss Maria on her neck and she responds by moving closer to him.

Demetri's point of view

Katie is looking at Maria then Bella and back to Maria. Alice grip on Bella got tighter and tighter until it was hurting her. Maria had seen enough to know that her older sister was in pain. Katie looks at Bella then to Alice who has her. Maria pushes her force field to stop Alice. Bella walks over to Maria and hugs her sister. I can't believe Maria would keep my mate away from me. Alec steps forward to master Aro and gives him his hand. Aro lets go of his hand and turns to Maria and ask "my dear girl you want to see your dad." Maria answers "yes master I would love to see Charlie again I miss him so much." Aro says "well Maria you can go and see him after Edwards trail. Oh and Maria Alec and Jane must come with the three of you. They will attend Forks high school." Maria nods an ok. Aro turns to Alec and Maria to dismiss them so they can have some time with each other. We start to hear noises from Alec's and Maria's room. Katie just stood next to Bella and waits for Maria to finish whatever she and Alec are doing.

Katie's point of view

I am waiting on my twin sister and it is taking forever. As soon as the doors open I see Maria and Alec. Maria runs to me and pulls me behind her and looks straight at Rosalie then to Demetri. Rosalie just smirks and says "what is the matter Maria afraid to do anything that might upset your masters?" Maria says "no I am not you are a pain in my butt and I can't stand looking at you and emmett I would rather look at a squirrel then at you." Then that is when Rose looks straight at me and runs at vampire speed and grabs me. Rose looks back at Maria and says "swan I have your sweet loving twin sister what are you going to do about it weakling?" Maria looks really angry and that is when she says "look here Cullen how dare you? You will not mock me with my twin sister and in front of her mate Demetri." I paled on what happened the last time Maria got this angry with Rosalie it was not a good site I look at Alice, Emmett, and Jasper because they also remembered what had happened the last time Rosalie made Maria this angry. I look at all of the volturi and explained this issue "Aro, Marcus, and Caius, and the rest of the volturi. When we were in forks at school the other four Cullen's. Maria and I were talking about how back in Phoenix we would play a prank on some kids who made us really angry at times and the teachers that tried to write us up and the principal would always call Renee and lie to her about me and my sister." Maria nods in agreement to that because she knew that as well. Aro looks at the both of them and turns towards bella and ask if this is.


End file.
